Sixth Sense
by Bloody-Rein666
Summary: Kagome Hirugashi is not your average teen. She's pyshcic. And because of that she distants herself from people. But now in a new place things are gonna change for her.Bad summary but good story. Read and Review
1. Movin In

I redid this chapter because I thought it was way to short. The ending kind of sucked when I had read the story after. I'm going to change a few things around. Also I want to start three new stories in which interest me the most now. But since my access to a computer is now limited updates are going to be slow but have no fear thank goodness my laptops here. Also Jack in Black is a group that I made up. Tori and Hikari are my characters if you want to borrow them I'll give you the full summary of how they look. So here is version 2.0 of **Sixth Sense.**

**The Sixth Sense**

**Chapter one: Moving In....**

Kagome Hirugashi was a girl of 17. She had long raven hair that reached her mind-back her eyes were blue and had a grayish tint. She always wore black and gray. She was a loner and was doing great without friends. See Kagome wasn't normal she never was. She had a sixth sense. Every day she wished she never had been granted with this '_gift'_ as some people would call it. To her it was a curse.

Kag P.O.V.

We finally arrived at our new house in Tokyo. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either. It was a pale blue color with white. It had a wrap around porch and was three stories high if you counted the attic. I slowly opened my door and got out. I checked on the other side of the car and realized that my family had already abandoned the car. I sighed and closed the car door softly. I stride over to be where standing waiting for me to hurry up. I sighed once again and pushed back a piece of my hair that had slipped into my face. I climbed up the two steps that were connected to the porch.

My parents opened the house they walked in casually but I reached over and touched the door knob I closed my eyes. I saw blankness I reopened them to find my parents staring at me. Mother spoke after what seemed like ages" Honey relax the house was just built this summer. There is no way anything could be lurking in this house." I could tell my parents were uneasy about me being psychic. I didn't have to read to read there mind to know it. You could just see it on their faces. I just shrugged my shoulder and asked where my room was. I grabbed two of my smaller boxes and piled them up. I went to the direction of where my room was supposed to be. I kicked opened my door and dropped my boxes on my already brought bed. I went back downstairs for the rest of my boxes. I really do try not to use my powers unless it was a dire emergency but in this case it was.

After unpacking which wasn't hard because most of my stuff had already been there I just had to arrange them, I took one good look at my room. The was were Navy blue with silver lining the corners my curtains were black and had silver trimming on it. My bed was queen size it also had black sheets me pillow was black and that too had silver trimming. I had a black table lamp on my rose wood dresser. I had three of them in my room. My computer desk was also rose wood. On it I had a state of the art Mac computer (a/n: I only put that in there because I think it the only computer you can get multi-colored) It was a see through purple majesty colored its main color though was some kind of whitish clear color. Beside my table I noticed my guitar sitting on its stand. It was a laminated black fender with a dragon encircling it on it had my name written in bloody red kanji. I had gotten it for my 10th birthday. It was a present from my uncle he is a member of Dir En Gray. I threw my self onto me bed hopping to catch some shut eye before dinner. As soon as my head it the pillow I fell asleep. I was awoken by a sharp pain on my abdomen. I opened my eyes and saw my little brother Souta sitting on top of me smiling. "Hey there lil one" I said with a grin on my face. He's smile instantly fell he then pouted and stated "I ain't lil. Anyways mom says its dinner time." I grunted and rolled my self out of bed thus causing Souta to fall with me. I got off the floor and Souta I gave him my hand so I could pull him up. His memories suddenly flashed through my mind. But it was okay because I was used to it by now. He ran out of the room and I paced after him and down the stairs.

In the dinning room mom had the food on the table it smelt good. It was spaghetti. We all settled down and ate quietly. The door bell rang emitting a piercing noise. We stopped eating and looked at the door. Finally dad got up and answered it. I got up to see who it was.

At our door there was a family of two standing there. The oldest women who I suspected to be the mother spoke up "Hello! I'm Jinkada, Tori and this is my daughter Hikari." I searched them up and down trying to analyze their personality. The mother Tori who probably were American considering her first name had on a pair of plain jeans and a blue t-shirt that stated the numbers 1993. She had dirty blonde hair and rainy gray eyes. The same for her daughter except for the fact that she had black hair. Hikari was wearing black baggy jeans with chains hanging off on both sides and a tee that said ByTe Me in sticky cap letters.

To me what their looks are saying is that the mom is young and nice but Hikari was a total tomboy that came with a bad attitude.

I finally tuned back in to what they were saying when I noticed dad was inviting them in. He led them into the dining room were he introduced them to mom and Souta. I went back to eating my spaghetti and tuning them out cause dad offered for me to show Hikari around _our_ house since she was showing me around _her _school. I must have missed that part. I sighed and pushed my self up from the table. I led Hikari around the house giving her one sentenced summaries of the house. When we reached my room I could tell she liked it by the way she was nodding her head. She shifted under her wait so I offered her my bed to sit on. "Thanks" "No prob." "Um... I should probably tell you about the people you'll meet at school. First off, there is Kikyou and her lacky's stay away from her that's total trouble. So is Naraku's group but Kagura is cool and so is Kanna but don't let Kanna in on to much info cause se'll go and blab her mouth off to Naraku. Then there's Inu-Yasha Kikyou's ex-boyfriend but they're an on and off thing. Miroku is a total lecher so be careful of his right hand. Then there's Sango and Kohaku they're siblings but Kohaku is starting to get involed with the wrong people. Seiko and Reika are twins, but they're very pesky and smart-alec. Then there's Sesshomaru total hottie but he hangs around with only two people: Jaken he's a jounior and Rin she's some ninth grader that he saved from a couple of bullies. Oh! and then there is Kouga what a total jock strap. He is such a dunce. ( Kaze: How dare you say that about my Kouga-kun. Somebody is so getting a salary cut.) And there is Hakaku and Ginta there ninth graders who look up to Kouga. Last but not least Ayame. Poor girl's in love with Kouga but he rejected her. And that's about it." " Hikari, we're leaving." " okay coming mom! Later." She bounced up and fled down the stairs. I followed her out but went to the bathroom. I undressed my self and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth while I was in the shower. I got out and dressed myself in my pajamas which were ust and big tee and boxer cut underwear ( boxer shorts.) I flicked the lights off and left the room. I went into my own room and opening one of my dresser draw(sp?) and pulled out a pair of white socks. I sliped them on my feet. I jumped on my bed and turned off my lamp. I closd my eyes and sat on my bed meditating. I neede to rid my mind off everything.

As soon as I found peace in my head I went to sleep dreaming another dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was going to be Saturday. I was going to have to help my parents finish unpacking. But for now I needed to sleep.

Chapter End.

Kaze: so what ya think? Good, bad, way to short? Tll me. Please review it gives me the will to write.


	2. Morning

I'm going to end this story I don't have enough reviews I at least wanted five but I didn't get that much. So what I'm going to do is write this chapter and maybe the next one and stop writing. Beside I need to start on my other fiction I have in mind. Plus this story is coming dead to me I'm not getting any ideas but if I get some ideas through reviews I'll continue no matter what. Reviews is what gives me the will to right but I only got one so this story has to end and a new one must begin also I changed my name from Baby-Dreamer to Midnight Spirit im going to add an S. On with the last (maybe) chapter.

Disclaimer: I don not own Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha nor do I own Linkin Park's Nobody's Listening but I do own Meteora.

**Sixth Sense**

Morning Troubles

Ringggg

I awoke to that god-dammed alarm clock. I sat up and stretched a little while yawning. I swung my legs over the bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled the door open. I silently cursed about to short weekends. I looked over at my close and chose a simple pair of black pants a black low cut tee with long sleeves. I pulled out my favorite coat it was long black and didn't have any sleeves. I looked down at my shoes and chose my black boots with silver like plate on the shins.

I placed my clothes on my bed and headed for the bathroom. When I got there I took a hot shower to wake me up. I brushed my teeth while I was in there. When I got out I walked to my room and went to were I had set my clothes. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair. I went down stairs to the smell of eggs cooking. I took a seat next to Souta and had my plate put in front of me as soon as I sat down.

I took a slow time eating until I realized that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I ate quickly shoving food in my mouth dismissing all the grossed out looks my family were giving me. Souta was lucky he was going to school today.He's lucky brat.

I finished eating and ran back upstairs, grabbed my messenger bag and flew downstairs and out the door without even a good by to either of my parents.

When I got to the bus stop I was all out of breath I check my watch and realized I was still early. I took a seat on one of the benches well the only bench on the sidewalk. Soon more people starting coming towards the stop. Thousands of thoughts kept coming to me it wasn't allot I could probably take up to who knows 45,987 images, thoughts, ECT. I could handle my powers. The bus arrived soon and I was the last passenger aboard. As soon as I stepped on there was total silence oh yea this was gonna be a good day. Note the sarcasms.

I was about to take a seat in the front of the bus when I heard my name being called. I turned and looked towards whom ever had called my name. It was Hikari. She was waving for me to come over so I did. "Hey Higurashi sit here with us." I looked to the side of her to see who else was sitting with her. There was a girl with black hair and maroon hair and maroon eyes. She had on pink eye shadow on her eyelids. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt without sleeves and fishnets on her arms her pants were black as well The person on the other side of Hikari had red fiery hair and orangish- red eyes. She had on denim navy blue jeans and a blue throw back Phila jersey. I took a seat in front of Hikari and as soon as I sat down she began talking. "Kagome this is Sango and Reika. There one of the people I was telling you about." "Hey!" I responded them back with a simple hey on my own. The rest of the ride was noisy but I blocked every one out with my CD player headphones I was listening to my meteora CD.

When the bus ride ended I made it up to Nobody's listening. I shut off my CD player and unloaded off the bus with the rest of the students. I walked ahead of Hikari and the rest but I don't think they noticed. As soon as I entered the building I knew I was immediately lost. I tried turning around to go back to Hikari and let her guide me around the school but I couldn't people were pushing me forward.

I began pushing back. But it really wasn't working. So I tried using my telekinesis but I was blocked out by something. I pushed my way the best I could through the crowds towards were ever. I was almost through the crowds. I made it. Just then the bell had rung and now people were pushing worse than before. I started pushing my way through the crowds blindly when I ran into some one.

The weird part about it none of there memories were processed into me instead my mind went blank. But the weird part about it was that I was getting static everything was blurry, white and black. Something was happening and it was making my head hurt. I gripped it and grunted in pain "Ugh!" soon I was passed out but if I had stayed conscious for a little while longer I would have noticed the person I ran into had passed out too.

I was in a black room. There was no source of light but I could feel another presence there. I called out for them but no sound came out. I reached out so I could at least feel them but I was still getting nothing. Everything was happening in slow motion I couldn't do any thing. What the was is happening?

End Chapter-

Midnight- I know that wasn't a long chapter but it was allI could think of. Im having a writers block with this story.

Review - I don't even know why I put that.


	3. Presence

The Last and maybe final chapter of **Sixth Sense** after this chapter I'm going to leave it incomplete. Also there is a twist in this story from the original plot.

**Sixth Sense**

Presence

Somewhere >>

"Sir they have finally met what are we going to do?" An average height slender woman with blonde hair that was pulled up asked the man who was currently staring at a screen. Neither his face nor her face could be seen.

"Hmm. Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal. As long as those two don't find out our cover is still safe. Beside they only met mentally not psychically." "But Sir, shouldn't we still keep a close eye on-" "Yes. Go and inform them and tell them what to do. "

Kagome P.O.V >>

" Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You passed out in the hallway. "I cracked open one of my eyes to see who was talking to me. It was some old lady she was probably the school's nurse. She had gray hair which was pinned up she had brown eyes and wrinkly skin. "Who the hell are you?" "Ay child ye have no manner. I am Keade head infirmary nurse here. ""Oh. " I simply stated. I closed my eyes again and in time I fell asleep again.

I awoke again 35 minutes later from what I was told. I walked around the infirmary for a while before I found my way out. The exit led to the office. The lady who sat behind the desk looked up at me and pointed her finger in the direction of which the principal's office was. I walked over to his door and knocked silently on it. "Come in Kagome." The principal's voice came through the door. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it slightly and opening it. I walked in cautiously and saw my parents sitting there on chairs before the principal. There was an empty chair in between them. The principal, Mr. Takanowa motioned for me to sit down in the chair in between my parents. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

There was a brief moment of silence before Mr. Takanowa spoke. "Kagome, your parents and I were just discussing what happened earlier." I gave him a confused look "About you passing out honey." my mother told me with an uneasy smile. Who was she trying to fool? "Yea, I remember. What of It.? "Mr. Takanowa cleared his throat" Well you see Kagome, what happened earlier was no coincidence. There are some people who are trying to hurt you, and your parents and I thought it would be better if you were to be sent to a school for the gifted like your self." "But, why?" "Well you see Kagome the person who you ran into works for a corporation called G.M.L. and that person was trying to use your psychic abilities to hurt you but it seems that you were to strong for him causing him to pass out along with you. So the place we'll be sending you will protect you from people like them." I sighed and sunk down in my chair. "Honey, it'll be the best for you." my parents tried reasoning with me but I ignored them. They probably wanted me out of the house. I would want my self out of the house too. "Kagome, you should give it some thought before you go and make you decision. I nodded my head and was already thinking about if I should go.

Three Days Later

I finally gave the school some thought. I got off my bed and walked towards my parents' bedroom. I knocked on there oak wood door slightly and waited for there answer. "Come in." my father shouted over through the door. I walked in and saw my parents looking at me expectantly. This would be the first time in three days I would be talking to them. "Mom, dad I finally gave the school some thought and I decided that I want to go." I could have sworn I seen my parents face fall a little, but I blinked and realized I must have been seeing things because they looked happy.

If only I had known then what I was abut to get my self into.

End Chapter

That was the final (maybe) chapter of **Sixth Sense.** Now I'm going to start my newest story Online With You.

Summary: InuYasha is a skilled hacker. One day while playing an online game he comes across an area that was closed down do to a bug. He cracks into the area and finds a player who he isn't to sure if it's actually a player or the bug that's brought the area down for repairs. I promise this story will be better than **Sixth Sense.**


	4. Souta

I've rethought this and I decided not to end **Sixth Sense **simple because I got the amount of reviews that I hoped for so I'm going to continue this story and write this chapter during my class period and hopefully update it before I go home. Then write another chapter 'cause that's the type of good author I am. And this chapter is just a filler. Also for the person who asked if I was going to make this an x-man story I wasn't to sure if I was but now I am because I made up a good plot for it. You guys tell me what you think and don't worry X-men crossover or not it's still going to end up Inu/Kag pairing. Also read note at the bottom.

**Sixth Sense**

Souta

Sunday

" Kagome, are you ready?" I ignored my mother and continued packing. " Look Hun, you don't have to go if you don't want to, it is your decision." I continued ignoring my mother and kept placing my clothes in my suit cases. My room was empty everything was already packed up and was at the academy. My mother sighed and left my room as soon as she did I decided that I didn't want to be bothered anymore so I slammed the door with out even touching it. They could probably hear it from downstairs and best thought it would be better to leave me alone.

It was seven when I finished packing up all my clothes. My bed was still there and so were all my dressers and my computer table but my computer was gone. I had nothing left to do but wait until dinner but I didn't think I was ready to talk or see my family.

I laid down on my bed for a little while thinking about the school. Truth be told I kinda did want to go to that school. Actually I wanted to leave now I didn't want to stay and be with my parents any longer. The only person I would actually miss would be Souta. Souta is the only person who thinks good about me have powers. I love the little guy and I kind of felt guilty for wanting to leave him here all by himself.

But the only thing that was really on my mind was this whole people wanting to harm me and trying to use my powers against me. How did my principal know and my parents what's up with them they're always uncomfortable around me what's there issue?

The only conclusion I could come up with was that my parents and the principal know something and they're keeping it from me, the only problem is what are they hiding exactly? There are just to many pieces missing from the puzzle and I have a feeling that these people trying to hurt me know way more about me than I do.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the presence of Souta coming towards my room. He opened the door a little and whispered "Kagome" I feigned sleeping hoping he would believe that I was sleeping this once.

Souta whispered my name again only this time louder. He widened the door big enough so he could enter and closed it behind him. He crept over to were I was laying down with my eyes close. Before I could notice the devilish smirk he had on his face he cupped my ear in his hand and shouted "KAGOME, WAKE UP I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEPING SO WHAT'S THE POINT IN PRETENDING!" My eyes shot open and squinted my eyes. He must have known me to well because he took off as soon as he finished yelling. As soon as he left I bolted out of bed and ran after him. I searched all around the house and still no sign of Souta. There was only one way to find Souta and that way was cheating. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind hoping to maintain my powers.

No sooner as I closed my eyes I immediately found him. I opened my eyes and turned around towards the stair were. I looked up and saw him hanging of the bottom of a stair. He had sunk his little fingers through the hole of a stair which mad it sound hollow when ever you walked on it. Instead of his little feet dangling they were at the top part of the slightly open door which led to the coat closet. I had to give my brother props he went all the way when it came to hiding places. I gave him a twisted smile to contain my self from laughing. He looked absolutely ridiculous hanging from there. "All right Souta you win." with that before even thinking he let go and fell from the staircase. His eyes widened as he was falling down. Thank god for my sixth because if it wasn't there Souta would have a bloody nose when he came crashing down. I grabbed the back of his Naruto shirt (it had a picture of Naruto's cell it was the cover art of volume two). He was panicked I could tell by the way he was breathing in and out. I threw him up in the air and he came back down as fast as I had threw him. When he came down I out stretched my arms far enough so I could make sure to catch him. I did. He fell into my arms bridal style. I only did that for pay back from when he screamed in my ear

We played a couple more games before mom told us to go to bed because 1, Souta had school the next day and 2, because it was a long drive to the air port. Souta's face fell and I knew why. He didn't want me to leave and I kinda felt guilty for wanting to leave before. " Hey," I whispered to him "don't be sad I promise I'll write and if I can, I'll call" his bottom lip trembled a bit before he looked up at me " Promise?" I wanted to embrace my brother at his love for me. "Yea, scouts honor." His face instantly light up again before he ground tackled me. I picked him up off him and put him underneath my arm and carried him up the stairs to his room. When I turned to leave Souta asked me if he could bunk with me tonight. I smiled at him and said sure.

"Souta, I'm just gonna take a quick bath okay." I turned around and headed for the shower. I undressed my self and took a hot shower I thought about my situation with the G.M.L. What kind of company could they possibly be. I should have asked Mr. Takanowa before leaving the office. I was so intwined by my thoughts I didn't notice the shower turn cold. When I went back to my room I found Souta sitting on my bed reading a manga he must have brought over from his room. I got a little closer see to see which one he was reading. It was volume. 5 of Naruto. That little guy must really like that series. "All right, midget time for bed." He placed a Naruto theme bookmark to mark his page and placed it on the table were the lamp was. He went underneath the covers and laid on the side near the wall. I walked over to the bed. I picked up the covers and went under. "Night Souta." "Night Kagome." "Kagome," He paused for a second before continuing " I love you." I smiled to my self before answering back "Love you too Midget."

All that night I couldn't sleep I had to much on my mind. The only thing I wanted to do was to embrace Souta and tell him how much he means to mean. I truly didn't want to leave him. I loved him so much and I had to say goodbye to him. It was from that moment on that I realized how much I've been taking my little brother for granted.

Eventually I fell asleep into an abyss of darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha neither do you so NAH!

End Chapter

Baby-Dreamer: I wrote this chapter because Tani couldn't. I hope you like it Also if updates for this story for this story become rare it's because of our newest story **Walking Among the Craft**. Lastly, Tani told me to tell you guys that her ending the story is not going to happen. She says she was putting herself down because she thought that her writing wasn't good enough, but a little encouragement from Shenji and I put her back into her writing spirit.

For those of you who don't know who is who

Baby-Dreamer aka Dreamer is Niki

Kaze no Tani aka Tani is Suki Lyn

**Shout Outs**

Since it's 1:04 am and since I should be in bed now I don't have time to sneak on the internet and get all the names to those of you guys who reviewed I'm just going to say **THANKS A BUNCH! ** **we appreciate it**.


	5. Goodbye's and Hello's

A/N: Well this is the fifth chapter of this story. First off I'd just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have reviewed the past chapters I really appreciate it. And to Ebony t this chapter is dedicated to you.

Dedicated to angelXofXpeice Also I'm going to make this an X-men x-over.  
Lastly, before I start this chapter I just want to say that there will be a contest. The rules will be at the end of the chapter in the A/N notes. Now on with the story.

**Sixth Sense**

Goodbye's and Hello's

It was 4'o clock by the time we reached the airport. Mom and Dad had wanted Souta to stay at home and get some sleep but he begged them to let him come. We were standing in the lobby saying goodbye's. Mom pulled me into a tight hug and told me how much she loved me. Dad just stood there with a solum expression on his face before hugging me and saying take care. I turned to go to the loading station and felt a tug on my jacket it was the one I had wore on monday. I turned and look to see if I had gotten my jacket caught in something but it was Souta he held onto my jacket. "Souta, let go your sister has to go, or else she's gonna miss her flight." my dad pestered Souta. He still held onto my jacket with his head hung, he was sniffling I could tell he was crying.

I wanted to cry at seeing Souta clinging onto me like that. I kneeled down to eye level with him. "Hey, you okay" He nodded his head, but didn't answer. "Souta, are you crying because your going to miss me" He nodded again. I hugged him tight and immediately felt his arms wrap around me. "Souta, please don't cry on my behalf. I know your going to miss me but I promise I'll keep in contact, okay" He wiped his nose against the sleeve of his evergreen jacket and nodded his head again. "Flight to Bayville, California is leaving in five minutes all passengers please head to the loading station now I repeat flight to Bayville, California is leaving in five minutes." a voice came onto the intercom. "That's my flight, I gotta go." Souta sniffled and nodded. " Bye." he mumbled back a bye but still kept his head hanging low.

I took a seat near the window on one of the ugly blue chair. They had red, yellow, and light blue little weird shapes on them. After I took a seat down someone took the seat next to me. It was a male. He had shaggy red hair with auburn highlights and greenish yellow hair.

I leaned my head against the glass plastic window and closed my eyes hopping to get some sleep in again.

It was only ten seconds after closing my eyes I felt someone else's on me. I peeped open one of my eyes and saw the red head starring at me. His mouth was agape and he was currently in awe at something.

"What" he closed his mouth and shook his head.

The flight lasted for eight hours without any mishaps. To bad I couldn't get any sleep.

I boreded off the plane and back and into the airport as fast as I could because I couldn't take the starring anymore. What was the kid's deal anyways.

As soon as I walked into the airport people began pushing as if they were running for food. I tried my best to get trough the crowds and wait for someone to pick me up when i noticed a sign that said: HIGURASHI on it. I walked towards were the sign was held and saw a rugged man standing there holding it.

My brows srunched up a bitwhen Ifirst looked at him. Was he with the academy or G.M.L. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" I frowned slightly before answering " depends, who are you here from G.M.L?" "No." "Okay then I am Higurashi." He sighed in heavyly before replying "Fine, then follow me."

I followed him outside into the parking lot and stopped infront of a green truck. When we got in we drove awhile in silence before the man spoke "I'm, Logan." I just nodded and continued looking out the window.

It wasn't until a while after that Logan chose to speak again. "So... do you... um know where we're headed?'' I just shrugged my shoulders and kept my gaze focused on the scenery outside. " Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a long ride."

End Chapter

Kaze- not that long but oh well. I know this chapter sucked but we just gotta deal. Six should be out on sunday maybe monday.

Review go on you know you want to. Push it push the little purple button you know it's tempting. DO IT! REVIEW!


	6. Mutants

**Location: Secluded in my room on my bed listing to Ayumi Hamasaki. **

Hmm... new chapter of **Sixth Sense** already. Wow yawn I really don't feel like another yawn but tries to hold it down writing this now but since I have nothing better to do I'll write it for you guys Also this chapter may seem a little typo-e-tic I don't even think that word exists, but I wanted to get this chapter out very fast so I could work on my new fic which will be on Fiction Press and as soon as I can get the first chapter of that story done I'll be able to finally write and finish the first chapter of **Walking Among the Craft** for those of you who have been waiting. Lastly, before I mention my shout-outs and start this chapter I'd just like to say if you have never seen X-men: evolution than I suggest that you a) Search for fan sites on the show and look at some pics and learn their powers because it's going to be need cause right now I'm not really in the mood to give out full descriptions. Dammit it's a bitch to type with one hand. Also would anyone like to edit my work because I can't tell whether I should use were or where in a sentence.

Shout Outs finally

AngelxOfxPeice: I'm really glad that you liked your gift smiles

ShejiDemon: My bestest bud :hugs: Hi!

The Ashes and Embers: I'm glade you like my style

Okamimaster: Thanks for reviewing

Bishojo: Thanks for reviewing

whisperonthewind: Walking Among the Craft is not a Witch Hunter Robin fic

And to everyone else who reviewed.

**Sixth Sense**

Mutants

I sat in the front seat with a weird expression trying to process what he just told me. "Wait, what ya'd mean mutant?" I questioned the man next to me. Was he serious? "Huh. Like I said 'your going to an academy for special people like your self" " Okay... so... are you like me?" He side glanced at me for a second before going back to looking at the road. " Sorta, it's just that my powers are different than yours. I have the ability to heal and I have metal claws that extend from my knuckles when I need them." I simply said 'oh' and decided not to talk anymore.

We arrived at a gated manor at 5 o'clock. I seen the ruggish man, Logan, his name in which he stated earlier spoke into some kind of voice command machine that opened the gates. We drove into the drive way and I began to notice that people were standing outside in a cluster.

When he stopped the car and dismounted from it I followed his suit and was soon introduced to a man in an automatic wheel chair rolled over to were I was standing. After a whole mess of a thing about language it was finally settled that I knew english thank god for my studies back when we lived in Osaka.

After introducing himself the man decided that it was time for us to go inside. The inside of the manor was magnificent I wasn't even going to begin to describe. He led us to the living room were we sat down and talked. I was introduced to the other people that lived in the manor.

There was Scott he was a senior at the high school I would be attending to I found out that he wore those tacky shades because he had these heat beams that would come out of his eyes when he opened them so he wore them cause the would reflect that back.

Jean Gray the other senior she had red hair that was longer than mine and feel dow to her mid back. She had the same powers as mine and she hoped for us to be friends. Ya right.

The other kids there introduced them selves to me and asking me what when did I first discover was a mutant. My face than became puzzled it was an expression I wasn't used to my mouth was pushed to the side and my left eyebrow arched upwards. " What do ya mean mutant?" I asked them because what they were talking about was beyond me. They all looked at me for a minute before the professor spoke. "Kagome, weren't you told by your principal inform you about the manor." "Well ya but he never told me I'd be living with some genetics mutated freaks." Scott looked a little disgruntled and spoke "Hey, your forgetting that your one of us so-" "Scott calm down it's natural to feel like this she is after all just discovering her powers." I scrunched my eyes brows at his statement how would he know that? It wasn't even true. "That's not true!" now it was his turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?" I sighed and told him that I first found out about my powers when I was ten. "Are you serious?' "Of course I am." " Well then there's something obviously wrong with this situation. There was a defining silence.

End Chapter

Crimson- Im changing my name again. Okay first off I know this chapter may seem a little weird the way I wrote it. Okay this chapter plainly sucked. Im going to end it here because Im hot, bored, tired, thirsty, and my anger level is high god hate Wednesdays.


	7. A Mistake

Dear Readers, I will no longer be writing fanfictions I dont' have the time for them anymore I am giving away this story to anyone who wants it but you have to come up with a sutable chapter eight or seven. E-mail it to then if I like it I will give you the story but it must stay under the InuYasha genre. As for walking among the craft I will be giving it to some one else who already has full custody of it. I wont be taking any chapter submissions for it. Chapter submission for Sixth Sense will end on May 16 or ooner.  
Thanks for understanding and the reviews,  
Rein 


End file.
